gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Universal Century
Also known as AUC, it is an alternate universe exist based off the Universal Century timeline. It is similar to the original timeline only some changes occur and new characters were introduced into this alternate timeline. a new force was added namely "Gigas" or known as True Zeon. known identity to be Artificial Human Beings or known as "Neo NewType". This Universe is likely to be called a "What If Scenario" That borrow some technology and Mobile Suits from other universe like GUNDAM SEED and GUNDAM 00. it is a never ending war between the Earth Federation and the Zeonic Forces. History Mobile Suit Gundam Universal Century Characters New Characters Earth Federation * Alexandre ♀ * Ren Shimoda♂ * David Gerechtigkeit♂ * Chamdoen aleumdaum♀ * Mark Lenta♂ A.E.U.G * * * * Titans * * Crossbone Vanguard * * A.Z.M.C * Alexandre II * Neru Fujita * Yukari Megumi * Arnold * Mike frost Principality of Zeon * Miku Fujita♀ * Apollo Von Gemetzel♂ * Andrei blitskrig♂ * Rapid Duck♂ * Hope Abraham♂ * Lisa Sumeragi♀ * Neo Zeon * Goliath ♂ * Seán fathach♂ * Cháng chūnténg♀ * Gigas Amuro (Amuro Ray's Clone) True Zeon * Lucifer * Samael * Helel * Michael * Baal * Lilith * Miku Fujita (fake) Recurring Characters Earth Federation * Amuro Ray♂ * Yuu Kajima♂ * Philip Hughes♂ * Maureen Kitamura♀ * Shiro Amada♂ * Riddhe Marcenas♂ Principality of Zeon/Neo Zeon * Char Aznable♂ * Haman Karn♀ * Full Frontal♂ * Suberoa Zinnerman♂ * Marida Cruz♀ * The Black Tri-Stars♂ * Nimbus Schterzen♂ * Chlust Moses♂ * M'Quve♂ * Aina Sahalin♀ * Johnny Ridden♂ * Norris Packard♂ * Ginias Sahalin♂ * Shin Matsunaga♂ * Dozle Zabi♂ * Kurt Roswell♂ * Robin Bradshaw♂ A.E.U.G * Kamille Bidan♂ Other * Banagher Links♂ New Mobile Weapons Earth Federation * MSN-001AG Delta Plus Ghost Principality of Zeon *MS-06 Zaku II Axe Type *MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA *MSZ-06GMF Zaku Warrior A.Z.M.C * Angel Diona: Combat Type Neo Zeon * MA-05Ad Big Rang Custom Mars Zeon * AMX-X7 Shamblo Custom True Zeon *Cid *AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Gigas Custom *MA-08G Gigas Zam *MA-09Big Zam Gigas Custom *MAX03 Adzam Gigas Custom *MSN-06S Sinanju -GOLIATH- *MSN-000AP Delta Phantom *PMX-001 Palace Athene Gigas Custom *RX-110 Gabthley Gigas Custom *MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA *PMX-000 Messala Gigas Custom *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn Gigas Custom *NRX-044 Asshimar Gigas Custom *MSZ-06GMF Zaku Warrior *MSZ-00Ω Zeta Omega *MSN-001AG Delta Plus Ghost *MSK-008 Dijeh Gigas Custom *Angel Diona: Combat Type *MS-06 Zaku II Axe Type *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai A Gigas Custom *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai B Gigas Custom *Nz-000 Queen Mansa Gigas Custom *NZ-999 Neo Zeong -GOLIATH- *XMA-01G Rafflesia Venus *UZMS-002 Helel Gundam *UZMS-003 Mirage *UZMS-004 Michael *UZMS-005 Satrina * UZMS-007 Levia * UZMS-009 Aapep * UZMS-010 Abaddon * UZMS-L.P Gundam * UZMS-Samael New Technology *Psycho Generator *Iron Curtain *Phantom Link *GN wave link *Eos Drive Trivia * This Timeline was Based of the Universal Century and still is the same century but is non-canon to the real Timeline. * Unlike the real timeline some characters and MS that appears to be Non-Canon are Canon in this universe. * This Universe introduce incarnations of characters based of characters from the multiverse outside the original Universal Century. Category:Alternate Universal Century